


Ablutophilia

by danbukkake



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Gay Sex, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danbukkake/pseuds/danbukkake





	Ablutophilia

Cat had to have been asleep by now. She said she had major jet lag from her long flight and that was around seven in the evening. I could’ve guessed that since she came from L.A. all the way to London. That must’ve taken almost eleven hours, so of course she was having sleeping troubles from the different time zones. Phil and I had invited her to stay with us, no charge, just to make it easier for her and she was our friend so we didn’t mind at all. The only problem was that Cat didn’t know Phil and I were together and we couldn’t show any affection with her around. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind at all because she’s definitely not homophobic, but she would probably think it was weird sharing a flat with two gay guys. Phil and I were so used to just letting everything go and doing whatever we wanted. Now that Cat was with us…we were extremely restricted.

I marched downstairs to the guest bedroom, cracking the door open once I got there. I opened it just enough to see inside, and there in the bed was a sleeping Cat. I let out a sigh of relief once I realized she was completely knocked out. She’ll most likely be asleep for a while; she’s really tired. I smirked at the thought of Phil and I being able to do anything as of now. We would still have to be quiet so we didn’t wake Cat up, but that shouldn’t be an issue.

After closing the door, I barreled back upstairs, despite my lack of muscle and fitness. Once I came around the corner to enter the lounge, Phil was going the opposite way, making us clash our bodies together. The contact made the blood rush from my head to my groin.

“Oh, sorry I didn’t see you there.” Phil quickly apologized, just like he always does even though he doesn’t need to because, I mean, it’s not like I don’t want him up against me.

“Don’t worry about it, I was just going up for a shower.” I pointed my forefinger in the direction of the bathroom. Phil nodded in response. Then, I had an idea. “You know, you can join me. Cat’s asleep…showering together saves water…” I trailed off, all of the non-hints of me wanting sex with him seeming to disappear.

Phil smiled at me, “Dan, I know what you want. All you have to do is ask.” He shrugged before taking one of my hands and towing me across the carpet in the direction of the bathroom. I allowed his force to pull me along.

We both made it into the bathroom, Phil shutting the door behind us. Before I could even turn around, his hands were on my sides with his lips on my neck. He sucked and nipped, the heat and wetness of his tongue making me moan. His hands slid beneath my shirt and moved up my ribcage, giving me goosebumps along my pale skin. His hands were cold from the freezing temperatures in our flat. The opposites of my warm skin and his frigid fingers made me whimper at his touch. Phil moved his lips higher up my neck, along my jaw line, finally landing straight pressed on my own. He planted rough kisses, taking a breath between each one. He took me by my shirt collar and whipped me around, slamming me against the door with a thud. I almost made him stop making such loud noises so we wouldn’t cause a ‘disturbance’, but right now, I was too wrapped up in a different world with Phil.

Phil slithered his slender fingers up my shirt again, this time fully taking it off. I knew Phil loved when I was unclothed and he wasn’t, but this time I wanted him in the same position as me. I didn’t have any patience to undo each and every one of his buttons, so I popped the first one and yanked my hand down the middle, ripping his shirt apart. The buttons were still attached, so I didn’t have to buy him a new shirt. This time.

Anything with Phil was completely wonderful; he knew every nook and cranny of my body and he could play me so well, but so easily. I was practically and open book for him. I would always give up myself to him and let him take control of me. He would dominate me and make me beg for him like I was now.

I spun us around so my back was facing the glass shower. Phil’s hands were on my cheeks, mine wound up in his black locks. I backed up and pulled him along with me, just until I could release one of my hands and reach for the door. I definitely wasn’t going to get fucked in a cold shower, I wanted it to have a minute or two to warm up a bit. My hands found the door handle and I opened it, then stretching my arm out to turn the knob before quickly pulling back to avoid getting wet.

Phil shifted his hand placement to my hips, gripping them tightly. His fingers dug into my groin area, making me slap my hand over my mouth so I wouldn’t be loud. Oh, yeah, thanks Phil. Perfect timing.

He set his hands on my shoulders and pushed me down on to my knees. I knew exactly what he wanted. I unbuckled his belt and slipped it through the loops, then pulled his tight jeans down to his knees. I tugged him closer to me and palmed him through his boxers. He let out a soft moan, barely making noise. I hooked my fingers into his waistband and jerked them down, revealing his massive hard on. I wrapped my fingers around him, pumping him a few times before taking just his tip in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around it and Phil let his head fall back in response. I drowned out all of the noise around me, the shower running, the wet sucking noises, and just focused on his moans. His voice was like smooth chocolate; it pressured me to go all the way down on him. I only fit half of his cock in my mouth before gagging. I bobbed my head a few times then pulled off of him, not wanting to suffocate myself and choke.

Phil lifted me back up by my arms and kicked his jeans and boxers off from around his ankles. He undid my belt and jeans zipper for me, and I slid them down my legs, letting them land in a small pile on the tiled floor. I was now just left in my boxers, Phil completely naked. He took them off for me and we both stepped into the shower.

The water was scolding hot; we must’ve been doing other things for a little longer than I thought we were. I turned the knob to the side with a blue stripe, getting it a bit colder. I stood under the head for a few seconds before Phil grabbed my waist and pulled me against him, making our cocks rub against each other. I threw my head back and groaned at the sudden friction. Phil latched his lips on my neck for the second time tonight. He pressed his lips to mine and one of his hands trailed down my back, making it all the way to my ass, then my entrance. He circled a few times and pushed a finger inside me. I moaned against his lips, making mine tingle. He thrust his finger for a moment, then slipped another one in before I could protest. It’s not like I wouldn’t want him to do that anyway. I honestly didn’t know why Phil was stretching me because we’ve done this loads of time and it really wasn’t needed, but he was probably doing it just so he wouldn’t hurt me without any lube.

Phil pumped his fingers roughly, finding my prostate in no time. The force was so hard, my body jerked up against the wall, making my voice unsteady. “F-fu-uck, Phil!” I was so close, but I wasn’t going to let myself climax just yet. Just to my luck, Phil pulled out his fingers and turned me around so I could put my hands on the wall for support. He kicked my feet apart, causing them to slide due to the slippery floor. I glanced back and turned my head to look at him as I was waiting, but Phil reprimanded me and twisted his fingers in my wet hair, jerking my head forward so the right side of my face was flushed against the wall. Still gripping my hair and holding me in place, Phil teased me with the head of his cock before pushing himself in for a few seconds. He pulled back out fully to tease me even more. “P-please Phil, just fuck me.”

“Beg for it.”

I sighed at his stubbornness. “I’m begging you, please fuck me hard, I want to feel your thick cock inside me, pounding into me and making me climax.” I thought I worded that pretty well. And I was damn right because after I said that, he decided to give in to my pleads and he shoved himself inside of me.

I cried out at the sudden wide stretch, pressing my whole body up against the cold surface in front of me. Phil set a fast pace immediately, wanting to finish as quickly as possible. He pounded into me, jolting me up against the wall with each thrust. He pushed in deeper each time, giving me even more pleasure than the few seconds before. “Shit, you’re still so tight,” he dug his fingers into my hips even harder; I knew there would be bruises on my hipbones the next day.

My body got more heated from the shower steam and from me climbing towards my high. The knot in my stomach tightened more as Phil pretty much fucked me into the wall. I would get myself off just to help with timing, but I honestly didn’t have any room between the wall and myself to do that.

Phil kept slamming into me until he hit that bundle of nerves, almost sending me over the edge. It wasn’t quite enough to get me there yet. He hit my spot multiple times, over and over again, making me scream out. I couldn’t even keep quiet. I gasped at the loud noise I made and Phil clasped his hand over my mouth. He leaned closer into me and whispered, “You gotta be quiet, baby.” I nodded and whimpered, signaling my extremely close climax.

I couldn’t take the force Phil was putting me up against. Each thrust had me nearly crying out or shouting. He was getting rougher and I didn’t see how it was possible to contain noises. I slid my fingers down my chest and to my stomach, trying to touch myself. I pushed my backside out a bit, just to get Phil a little more off of me and to give me more room. He continued drilling himself into me while I stroked my length. “Oh God, Phil, I’m gonna come,” I let myself go. The coil in my stomach loosened a bit, pulsating as I slowly came down from my high. Phil put in one more hard thrust before he released himself inside of me, his cum filling me up quickly.

He stopped moving completely and wrapped his arms around my waist in a loving manner. His chin rested on my shoulder and I leaned back into him, tilting my head back. We stayed like that for a few minutes, just absorbing the brilliant feeling and relaxing, letting our muscles slack. I closed my eyes and calmed my heavy breathing, easing my heart rate. Phil put a finger under my chin and turned my head towards him, pushing his lips against mine. He wasn’t going to add his tongue or anything. We were both exhausted and he knew better to just settle down for a bit and take it easy. He was still half inside me before I had to notify him and he apologized and pulled out.

“I love you so much, bear,” he placed wet kisses on my cheek and down my neck.

“Mhm, I love you, too,” I took hold of his hand and laced mine with his, our fingers fitting perfectly together. “We should probably get out now.”

Phil groaned and mumbled something of disproval. I chuckled at his laziness and released myself from his embrace. I turned off the water and stepped out of the glass box. Luckily, there were two towels on the rack against the wall. One for each of us. I grabbed one and tossed the other over to Phil, who was just now getting out. We both dried off and started putting our clothes back on.

We exited the bathroom and I completely paused when I heard her shrill voice.

“Dan! Phil!”

Cat was up. Thank God she didn’t wake up when we were still in the shower because it would’ve been pretty awkward to explain to our lady friend that we were fucking in the shower while she was sleeping.

Before we could make it into the lounge, Cat was right in the doorway. “Oh, hey, I thought you guys were gone.”

“No, we just each took a shower,” I quickly explained, trying to keep us under cover. I faced Phil and he nodded in agreement.

“Okay then, I thought I could hear weird noises a few minutes ago.”

I nervously laughed, pointing out that Cat was probably just imagining things from her jet lag. She actually believed me, so point one for me.

All three of us said our goodnights and headed in separate directions, Cat remaining downstairs and Phil and I going up to the next level. I debated whether or not to sleep with Phil, because Cat could get up at any point and walk in on us in the same bed. But, he was my Phil and I wasn’t just going to let any person get in between us.


End file.
